


Day Seventeen

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dust/Dream, Gags, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Roleplay, dream/nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day SeventeenPrompt: GagsPairing: DustDream (Dust!Sans/Dream!Sans), NightLight (Nightmare!Sans/Dream!Sans)





	Day Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> The rape warning is just for safety because it reads like it all the way through until the end. Be careful, please.
> 
> This chapter is otherwise known as How Weird Can Nikasha Make this Shit.

His breath was catching in his throat and he could feel his soul pounding with fear. He skidded around a corner in the dark castle, nearly falling before he caught himself and kept running.  
He heard broken cackling from behind him.  
Dream glanced back and when he looked forward again, he squeaked. It was a dead end, a hallway leading to a closed door. Probably someone’s room, or an extra room.  
He stopped and turned quickly, forming a bow and nocking an arrow. He kept it pointed at the end of the hall he had just come from.  
It was eerily quiet. His gasping seemed loud. He swallowed to wet his dried mouth.  
“Thirsty?”  
Dream swung around and loosed the arrow. It smacked into the door, uninterrupted. No one present.  
Dream spun again and came face to face with the grinning, dripping visage of his brother.  
“Are you scared?” he asked, teeth opening to revealing a pitch black maw.  
Dream took a step back. “No,” he said defiantly. It was almost true. But not entirely, and unfortunately Nightmare knew it.  
He chuckled, the noise rolling off the walls. “Dust.”  
Dream did flinch, then. He glanced behind his brother to see the red and blue skeleton with his unhinged grin, patiently waiting with his hands in his pockets.  
“Paps is tired of waiting,” he said, an edge of a manic giggle to the words. “We want to play.”  
Dream looked back to Nightmare to find him searching his gaze. Dream didn’t know what he found, but he seemed dissatisfied. He stepped back. “Very well. Get him.”  
Dream had another arrow nocked in a split second, but Dust was faster. Dust was made for battle, living entirely on LV and hungry for dust. He was too battle-ready.  
A knife cut through the bow, the light scattering to pieces, then pressed against Dream’s neck. Dust giggled and grabbed one of Dream’s wrists. “Don’t struggle. Paps doesn’t like when you struggle.”  
Dream sought out Nightmare to plead for mercy, but the dark skeleton was gone. Probably nearby to watch the show, but not in sight.  
“Please,” Dream breathed to Dust, eyelights tiny and sockets wide.  
Dust’s grin widened. “Now begging, begging is good,” he whispered and kissed Dream.  
The lightbringer squirmed, twisting to try to escape, but the grip on his hand was tight and only got tighter as he moved. Dust suddenly dug the knife in, Dream crying out. “I said don’t struggle!” He twisted Dream around and pressed his front up against the nearest wall, pinning him painfully against the dark stone.  
Dream choked back a sob. He tugged again, fighting.  
Dust pulled him back and smacked him hard against the wall. It was full of intent to hurt and Dream went still as his hp took a hit. “Stay still,” Dust hissed.  
Dream obeyed. With the help of his knife, Dust made short work of his pants and underclothes, kicking the tattered remnants aside. He grabbed some scraps and tied them around Dream’s mouth. Phalanges pressed up into Dream’s pelvis, rubbing hard against the sensitive inside. He sobbed and tried to twitch away, but Dust grabbed his shoulder and pressed him into the wall. Taking the hint, Dream stopped and let his magic form. He swallowed roughly around the gag.  
Dust made a surprised, almost disappointed noise. No doubt he had hoped Dream would fight longer so he could have the pleasure of hurting him more. Nonetheless, Dream heard the rustle of clothing and something warm and hard grinded against his coccyx.  
Dream shouted into the muffling fabric, pressing his forehead to the wall. There was a ball of tension in his magic like a skeletal stomachache. He begged in garbled words.  
“Shhhshsh,” Dust murmured. “You don’t want Nightmare to hear you begging me, do you?” He pressed Dream hard into the wall again as he thrust into his entrance, moaning. Dream cried and bit down on the gag, still tugging at Dust’s grip on his wrist, but much more weakly now.  
Dust leaned in to whisper next to his skull. “You’re already so wet, little light.”  
Dream shuddered. Dust wasn’t the biggest he’d taken, but he wasn’t prepared for it at all. The stretch burned. The gag was making it hard to breathe.  
Dust let go to grab onto his hips. He started humping into him like an animal, taking what he wanted without a care for Dream’s pleasure. He groaned airily onto the back of Dream’s skull.  
Dream kept his face pressed into the wall and his hips tilted up to avoid hurting himself. His breath hitched a bit whenever a little shiver of feeling went down his spine, but otherwise he stayed quiet. Golden tears dripped from his sockets and his hands were clenched against the wall.  
The sound of their pelvises meeting was loud. It turned from a harsh smack of bone on bone into a more slick noise as they both got further aroused. Dream could feel warmth trailing down his inner femurs from his cunt.  
He did have a dick formed, too. He reached down to tentatively touch himself, maybe make this a bit easier.  
A sudden shock of pain in his shoulder made him jerk his hand away, yelping.  
Dust released his bite hold. “Nuh uh,” he said in a growl. “I’ll make you enjoy this without ever touching yourself~”  
Dream shook his head defiantly, but rested his hands against the wall again. The friction of Dust inside him was beginning to work him up and the stinging bite hadn’t helped. His magic swirled helplessly, waiting for the trigger that would release it.  
He felt a hand reaching past Dust to press lightly against Dream’s cheekbone. “Brother.”  
Dream gasped and came, shuddering and pushing back into Dust’s thrusts. Dust groaned. “Fuck, so tight, so ti...” He started to release as well, painting Dream’s inner walls with blue and, as he withdrew, splattering it across his femurs and cunt.  
Dream turned away from the wall quickly, dropping to sit and drawing up his legs to cover himself.  
Nightmare and Dust stood over him, both looking amused.  
Nightmare glanced at his lackey. “Get out of here.”  
Dust dipped his head, tugging his shorts up to cover his pelvis. He grinned. “Glad to put on a show, heh.” A click and he was gone.  
Dream felt Nightmare’s gaze on him, but he was too whoozy to do much about it. The dark skeleton knelt, gathering him up into his arms. “It’s okay,” he said quietly and shortcut them to a different part of the castle.  
In his chambers, Nightmare settled Dream onto a chair while he went to get water running. Dream watched him move around in a haze.  
Nightmare knelt in front of him, gently pulled the gag away, and gathered up his hands. “Tree,” he said.  
Dream blinked. He blinked again, shaking his head slowly as he came down from his high. “Oh,” he said softly. “We’re done?”  
“Heh.” Nightmare leaned up to kiss his forehead. “Yeah, we’re done. I’ll have to do something to really fuck with Dust later, he’s too happy right now.”  
Dream gave a weak smile. “He’s good at being the bad guy.”  
“He IS a bad guy,” Nightmare reminded him. He stood. “Come on. Bath time.”  
Dream shakily stood and followed Nightmare into the bathroom.  
Nightmare was practically purring. “We have to do that again. You were brimming with negativity. Dust, too.”  
Dream winced and groaned. “Not any time soon...That takes a lot out of me.”  
Nightmare hummed, but Dream could tell they would be talking more about it later. “Ok. Not soon.”  
They really were a dysfunctional pair.

**Author's Note:**

> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Next is knife play in FFVII universe


End file.
